


When

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose finally notice each other just before they are tragically pulled apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> The was the very first thing I ever wrote.
> 
> Written 15 November 2010.  
> Edited 3 October 2017 by SaucieMel

It was an ordinary day on board the TARDIS. The Doctor was rushing around pulling knobs and throwing switches.

Rose was sat on the pilot's chair admiring the view when he stood right in front of her. Rose couldn’t help but notice how tight his brown pinstriped pants were across his luscious arse. He then turned round and Rose quickly averted her eyes as he threw his jacket to her. He was now in his tight blue shirt and had his tie very loose and was dancing around the console.

Rose got up .“I won’t a moment, little girls room.”  And off she went in to what the TARDIS had created as a bathroom for her. 

It wasn’t what any human would call a bathroom, I mean it has a blue sky with clouds and a sun as a ceiling. In the far end there was a gazebo with a swing chair in it. Rose sauntered over and sat down. Even though the scene in this place was gorgeous with the sweet green apple grass and clear blue pool and a small room off to the side which actually contains a toilet, Rose was sad.  “When will he ever notice me?” she said out loud to herself. “He must know how much I love him and admire him.” 

\---

The Doctor watched Rose leave and couldn’t help but notice the way her hips swayed when she walked, and not to mention that arse of hers. But could he actually let her into both of his hearts, he had known what it was like to lose everything you loved. He then did something he never usually did. Swinging the console screen round and then he threw some switches and there she was sitting on the swing looking miserable. Then he heard her say.

_ “When will he ever notice me? He must know how much I love him and admire him.” _

“Oh Rose, I do my darling, I do, but how do I show you it, I too love and admire you.”

\---

Rose didn’t know how long she had been sitting but she had gotten a bit tired and decided that she would call back to the console room and tell The Doctor she needed a lie down. So Rose got up then put her hands to her face and felt warm tears. She hadn’t realised she had been crying. So she scooped some water out of the pool and washed her face.

\---

In the console room the Doctor had long since turned the screen off to let Rose have her alone time. He had now landed the TARDIS and was busy doing the usual checks to make sure it was safe for Rose and himself. Then the door opened.

“Erm… Doctor?” 

“Yeah?” he replied.

And for one millisecond she just stood there and looked at him. 

“Rose?” The Doctor said “Hello Rose?” he ran his hand through his thick and soft brown hair.

“Oh yeah, I have a bit of a headache and i’m going to have a lay down for a little while. Oh and Doctor…” 

“Yes Rose? “ 

“You may need this.” Rose said, and she calmly walked over and took a tissue out of her pocket and lifted his hand and gave him the tissue then turned and walked away.

The Doctor reached his hands to his face and felt the remnants of tears, he hadn’t even noticed he had been crying. In that instance he shouted after her. “ROSE!!”

But Rose kept on walking to the bedroom she used on the TARDIS. Rose threw herself on the bed and started to sob. She had kept this all inside for the past 2 years they had been travelling together. The first time she saw this version of the Doctor was just seconds after he had changed or as he called it *Regenerated*. He had said to tell him how he looked then changed his mind, which was good as she was speechless at what he now walked around as.

He then again asked her on board the alien ship on Christmas Day but Rose just said different. But oh how her loins longed for him she had loved this man from the instant they met and now he had been crying but what for?

\---

In the console room The Doctor just stood there thinking. He then decided that he had to put what happened in the Time War and on Gallifrey behind him. He was afraid of having his heart's broken. But in the second that Rose had gave him the hankie and saw he had been crying he knew he loved that women with all of his body and soul. So he decided to follow her.

_ TAP, TAP, TAP. _   
  


Rose sat up startled and she grabbed the pack of tissues and started to wipe her eyes. 

The Doctor then threw open the door and saw her. “Oh Rose, my Rose what have I done to you?”

Rose just sat there and let him carry on. 

“I have been thinking a lot about home lately and who I lost and I got sad.”

“So that is why you had been crying when I walked in?” Rose sniffed.

“Well… erm… Actually no!” The Doctor rubbed his eye and then ruffled his hair.

Rose loved it when he did that. “So why were you crying then?”

“Because I didn’t realise what I had right in front of me all this time.” he replied to her. A large tear rolled down her cheek and he gently wiped it away and then he had tears too. “ I can't bear to see how much I am hurting you Rose Tyler. So I have decided…”

“Oh god you're going to take me home and leave me aren’t you.? Please Doctor I won't do this again I will go back to being the Rose you love to travel with please don’t take me home please!” Rose begged.

“Get up and follow me Rose.” The Doctor said sternly.

Rose did as he asked fighting back the tears, but instead of turning right to go to the Console room they turned to the left. The Doctor opened a door to a room that was beautiful. He took her inside and closed the door. 

\---

Inside was a large 4 poster bed with gold and red curtains, the same colours were on the bed, then the Doctor sat on the bed and put his head into his hands and he broke down. 

This shocked the life out of Rose. She had never seen him like this. “Doctor, Doctor are you ok? Please tell me what is going on?” Rose said as she knelt in front of him.

“Rose, I don’t know where to start, ok give me a sec. You got any more of those tissues on you?” 

Rose pulled the pack out and gave one to him. 

“Ok… Deep breath, don’t speak until I have finished ok?” The Doctor said to Rose.

Rose nodded. 

“Right ok. You know all about the Daleks and the Timelords and the Time War, but I have never told anyone this, I lost all my family and friends in that bloody war and the only women I ever loved too. That day my hearts broke in two and I had to make the biggest and hardest decision of my life, which I did and it resulted in the end of the War. Then that day I met you in the store where you worked wasn’t very long after I had done this and regenerated into that version of me.” he paused taking a deep breath before he carried on. “In the console room before I got a bit worried about you and done something I shouldn’t have, I eavesdropped on you and heard what you said. I immediately turned the screen off and then I sat down and thought, how much you must be hurting and I then realised that Rose Tyler… I love you with both my hearts, I need you in my life forever and can't bear to see you hurt. I noticed you from that first moment when I told you to run. I have yearned for you all this time but I couldn’t show it because of what had happened in the past, but now I am willing to let it go and give myself to you. Right ok you can speak now.” he finished.

Rose stood up and was rooted to the spot, she then turned and walked over to a chair and sat down. Rose was thinking, _ ‘He has just said that he loves me’ _ she just sat there in shock. 

The Doctor stood up and looked at her bewildered as he started to pace.

Then Rose looked at him and jumped up and ran to him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her arse and she kissed him so hard. Rose also had tears streaming down her face. 

The Doctor kissed her back just as hard as she was kissing him, then he pulled away and took her by the hand and guided her towards the bed. “Rose I have to tell you something first, I haven’t done this in a erm… while and that I am different to human males in the erm… love making experience.”

Rose stopped him and turned him towards her and she gently kissed him to reassure him that she understood he was nervous as was she. Rose started by unbuttoning his shirt and stroking his chest hair, she kissed his nipples as she felt his hearts beat faster. Rose then moved down and gently stroked his cock and felt him stiffening. As Rose unzipped his pants and let them slowly fall down The Doctor grabbed her and kissed her so hard and passionately. He then unbuttoned her blouse and caressed her breast through her bra and then undid her bra in one fluid movement and she laughed. 

“So that would be one way you are different to human males it takes them bloody ages to undo bras.”

The Doctor laughed too and then he kissed her tenderly again and lay her down on the bed. He slowly placed his hands downwards and gently played on top of her panties. She moaned a little. “Take them off.” 

Slowly The Doctor removed her pants and panties then moved back up to her face and looked deep into her eyes. “If I hurt you let me know and I will stop and stop me at anytime if you don’t want to do this, ok?” 

Rose lifted her head and kissed him on the tip of his nose and said. “Ever since you asked me on the Sycorax ship what you looked like I have wanted this so bad so carry on Doctor.”

So he kissed her and then nuzzled on her neck as he cupped her breasts in both his hands, he kissed her hard on the lips and moved down to her breasts and started to lick and suck her nipples. Rose moaned in delight and she felt him getting very erect downstairs now as he played with her nipples.

Then he moved his hand down to her pussy and gently rubbed her as he continued to play with her breast with his other hand. Then he kissed her on the tummy and then her thighs and down her legs as Rose shuddered and moaned. The Doctor then came back up and slowly eased her legs apart and kissed her deep inside her vulva then placed 2 fingers inside and moved gently till he found the right spot and Rose moaned a little louder. The Doctor was now fluently moving his fingers in and out as she moaned in sheer delight. Rose arched her back and screamed out his name and harder. He could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers and knew she would cum any second so he placed another finger in and she screamed in ecstasy as he felt the warm fluid run down his hand. 

Rose lay there breathing hard as she climaxed. “Ok your turn.” Rose sat up and kissed him hard and passionately as she eased his shirt off, then Rose was kissing and licking at his erect nipples then worked her way down with kisses and little bites. Then Rose told him to lie down (which he did) then she felt the huge hard bulge in his boxers and she slowly removed them and let his manhood free. Rose took him in her hand as she gently kissed him on the lips and then started to play on his shaft with her hand slowly pulling up then down, 

The Doctor groaned a little and Rose then moved down and took him into her mouth and she lightly bit and licked his tip and then took him as far as she could. He lay there and groaned in pure pleasure at what Rose was doing. Then he shuddered and felt near to a climax. Rose was going harder and harder and then he grabbed the sheets hard and screamed.  “Oh Yes!” and he came in her mouth and she swallowed it .

Rose wiped her mouth and slowly moved up to lie next to him as he lay there breathing heavy. “Thank you.” Rose said and lay down beside him. 

Smirking a little as The Doctor turned to face her. “No Rose thank you.” then he kissed. 

Rose kissed him back harder and then she felt it and pulled back surprised. “Oh my good god that was quick. How did you make him be able to do that?” Rose said astonished at what she had felt.

“TimeLords don’t have to rest to much between ahem… climaxes as much as humans, I told you I was different.”

“Wow, ok, “ Rose said, “ What is through those doors Doctor?” she asked him pointing.

“Oh that just a bath and stuff.” he replied to her.

“Can we go in and take a peek and get a little refreshed before ahem you know going all the way.” Rose blushed.

“Ok. Follow me.” The Doctor took her through the door and there was a huge pool (he called it a bath) full of warm water and there was a crescent moon shaped shower room. Rose dragged him towards the shower and he switched the water on and they got in and for a few moment they stood just looking at each other, admiring each others bodies. 

Then The Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her as the water ran down and flattened his hair and she wrapped herself around him and felt him stiffen even more and she knew what she wanted at that very moment. Rose whispered in his ear. “Please I want to feel you inside me.”

So he lay her down and straddled her and kissed her on the top of her nose and he then caressed her breasts and then opened her legs with his and gently entered her he shifted slightly and found the spot again and gently got a rhythm going as Rose arched her back and kept saying his name, each time getting louder and louder. He felt her shudder a little and knew she was ready and he felt himself shudder and he said to her. “Together.” and at that instant they both climaxed together. Rose screamed “DOCTOR!” and he screamed “ROSE!” and then they both relaxed. 

The Doctor lay looking deep into her eyes and he saw how satisfied she looked and then he helped her up and said. “Ok now food and sleep is needed.” Rose looked at him and just nodded and they walked out of the shower and dried off. They then walked back to the bedroom and got ready and just looked at each other and she said  “I love you and I will be with you forever.” 

“Quite right too.” .

 

**THE END**

_ Oh but for what was about to happen to this lovestruck couple as the doctor had landed in a park not too far from the Powell Estate and the Battle was about to commence.  _


End file.
